Siempre
by RabbitBela
Summary: Por que justo en esos momentos, se daba cuenta de que cuando Mako le decía aquella palabra. Él siempre lo cumplida. :SPOILER DEL EPISODIO 13 LIBRO 3:


Siempre.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que termino la pelea con Zaheer, se podría decir que estaban tranquilos y podrían tener un respiro con todo esto. Pero la verdad no lo parecía o al menos, no para él.

Ver a Korra en ese estado era sumamente doloroso; solo la había visto de esa manera en una ocasión. Cuando perdió sus poderes.

Pero esta vez era algo peor, no solo estaba dañada mentalmente, esta vez, su daño físico superaba al mental. Definitivamente, ver a Korra, su Korra en una silla de ruedas con unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el suelo y pálida era sumamente doloroso.

Se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada por ella, por no ayudarla de una mejor forma. Tal vez, si hubiera sido de más ayuda; ella estaría bien.

Pensó que Asami podría ayudarla, pero la avatar se negaba a hablar sobre ello. Incluso depositaba sus ultimas esperanzas en que recuperara un poco de animo con la ceremonia de Jinora, pero no fue así. Solo sintió como se le rompía el corazón al ver como una lagrima se le escapaba de sus hermosos ojos.

Esperaba que esa etapa fuera pasajera, que esa parálisis fuera un efecto colateral de la golpiza que había sufrido, que pronto pudiera levántese y correr a patearle el trasero a todos los malos.

Si, eso era lo que quería.

Se acerco más a la silla de ruedas y se le quedo mirando desde ahí, se veía tan vulnerable e indefensa.

Ella al sentir la mirada del maestro fuego, levanto su vista. Pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera una mueca.

Él en cambio le sonrió- hola ¿cómo te sientes?

La avatar volvió a mirar al suelo. Era obvio que no estaba bien, que llevaría bastante tiempo su recuperación.

Aun recordaba con una presión en el pecho cuando intento levantarse y caminar. Aun no podía olvidar la expresión de dolor y las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas al ver que sus piernas no le respondían.

Mako se arrodillo frente a ella y estudio su rostro, inevitablemente, su mano toco con sumo cuidado su mejilla.

-ya recuperaste algo de color, ya veras que con el tiempo estarás como nueva.

No contesto.

El maestro fuego suspiro. Ya no sabia que hacer para subirle los ánimos, en momentos como ese desearía tener su bufanda para poder dársela a ella.

-hoy estas preciosa-dijo en otro intento fallido para hacerla reaccionar. No le mentía sobre ello, para él, ella siempre seria la más hermosa.

Korra agacho la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente agradecía todo lo que Mako estaba haciendo por ella, que estuviera a su lado en estas circunstancias. Puesto que no importaba la hora en la que saliera del trabajo, él estaba ahí hasta que se dormía, incluso a veces se quedaba a cuidarle el sueño.

-oye, no llores-le limpio una lagrima traicionera con la yema de sus dedos-saldremos de esto, solo debes dejar que tus heridas sanen.

Sin respuesta.

Mako sabia que esto era duro para ella y, él no sabia como sacarla de ahí.

Tomo una se sus manos y espero a que ella lo viera a los ojos. Después de un tiempo lo miro. Con esa mirada cansada y adornada por unas ojeras. Él apretó el agarre de sus manos.

-escúchame, te amo Korra. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no me importa matar a quien sea por que tu estés bien-apretó aun más sus manos-perdóname por no ser lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte. En verdad me duele verte así, pero no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar para volver a verte bien. Lo hare y estaré a tu lado hasta que eso pase.

Korra lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y su labio inferior le temblaba. Mako lo noto y sin dejar de mirarla, deposito un dulce y tierno beso en sus manos.

La avatar lo miro con un diminuto brillo en sus ojos, quizás el primero en días. Sonrió solo un poco, tanto así que apenas y se notaba.

-siempre vas a hacer esto ¿verdad?-pregunto con una voz débil.

-¿hacer que?-pregunto antes de darle otro besos a sus manos.

-estar aquí, con migo.

-siempre.

.

.

.

_**hola.**_

_**Bueno aquí otro fic, ya se, estoy loca. Pero en verdad no pude evitar escribir esto.**_

_**Después de terminar de ver el capitulo se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y no dude en compartirla con ustedes.**_

_**Aun estoy en estado de shock, sigo muy impactada por ese épico final de temporada, sin duda que gran trabajo hicieron Bryke. **_

_**Creo que estuvo bien que al final no hubiera un momento Makorra (no me odien, yo también quería uno) poniéndomelo a pensar, hubiera estado de más y hubiera terminado igual a los otros dos libros. **_

_**Aun tengo fe en que regresaran y serán felices, al igual que no dudo que Mako estará para ella siempre.**_

_**Bueno, veré que otras cosas locas se me ocurren, espero no darles tanta lata por aquí. **_

_**Sinceramente este libro me ha dado varias ideas para los juegos del avatar, entonces solo es cuestión de que haga unos cuantos ajustes y lo subiré lo antes posible.**_

_**¡gracias por pasar a leer!**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
